


Pretty Ponies Get Boring

by Aondeug



Category: Chronicles of the Kencyrath - P. C. Hodgell
Genre: F/F, Femslashfeb2018, Poetry, pale shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Few things are as difficult as having to deal with her brother. Thankfully a date to the park with her roommate Brier gets Jame away from that mess for a time. A poem set in a modern coffee shop au written for Femslash February 2018.





	Pretty Ponies Get Boring

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "carousel".

Dates are simple,

Dates are ‘fun’,

Not like her brother,

The petulant fool,

Who can’t even keep to one.

So here she is

On her day off

At the park

With her friend,

Her roommate,

The security guard

On a date.

Here she is

Watching the merry-go-round.

 

Or she called it a date

As a joke, she thinks.

A joke about the fight

Last night

With her brother.

So here she is

On a date with Brier

And not with Tori

While circus music blares

A bit too loud.

 

She watches it go

The merry-go-round

As she stands with her

Chatting clumsily,

And when is her talk ever not?

But it’s more so today

As frustration grips

And guilt clings

Pulling her down

Ever down

Into a mire of mind.

Was it right?

Is it right?

Why is it hard?

Can it not be hard?

Will it end?

Is this the end?

 

They can’t ride it,

They’re too tall

And too heavy

But they can watch it

As it spins and spins

Needlessly on.

Irritation sours the day

As she watches pretty ponies

To circus beats.

 

The day is sour until

Brier grabs on

To her shoulder

Giving a firm squeeze

That pulls Jame free

From her running mind.

The monkey is quiet

And she turns

And sees

A stern look

Full of concern.

The face of Brier,

Brier Iron-thorn,

Is always serious

Even to this

Barnum and Bailey’s Favorite.

It makes her laugh,

That juxtaposition.

Brier’s worried words,

They do too.

Jame brushes them off.

It’s fine,

As always.

 

She is strong, after all.

She is THE strong one,

Always and ever,

Because Tori can’t be,

Nor the cafe.

Not anyone but her,

And only her.

The hug doesn’t

Make her laugh though

And she can’t just

Brush it off.

She doesn’t cry

Because she never does

But she comes apart,

If only a bit.

She’s just a dork

On a date with Brier

And the ponies are boring

But for once

She’s not the strong one.


End file.
